oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Odd Squad started airing in 2016 with two new main characters, Agent Olympia and Agent Otis, replacing Olive and Otto in Ms. O's Squad, as well as new scientist Agent Oona replacing Agent Oscar six episodes in. It began airing on June 20, 2016, with a special entitled "Odd Squad: Agents of Change" which featured O is Not For Over and First Day back to back. The website was also updated for the second season with new games, wall of agents, and character videos. Changes: In the second season, Olive and Otto leave to run their own squad, and Ms. O hires two new agents in their place, an academy grad Olympia, and mysterious agent Otis. After Odd Squad defeats Odd Todd in O is not for Over, headquarters gets a new look featuring an expanded lab, new desks, and the all-new creature room, run by Agent Ocean. Other new rooms include the Task Force room, Coach O's Office, and Ogg's room (introduced in Olympia's Day ). Todd becomes a gardener. Oscar hires a new lab assistant, Oona who, after Oscar becomes president of the academy (after the current president tried to take over the world in Oscar Strikes Back), takes over as lab director. Oscar's voice is also deeper from the first episode of season 2 until the final episode that he's in. Oona also takes over Oscar's role in the Training Videos and Other Interstitials. In Odd Squad: The Movie , Oscar, Olive and Otto return as guests. While not being officially confirmed, it is likely that Octavia and Oren have also left the series, though Olaf has returned in one episode since then. Episodes: # First Day (Aired: June 20, 2016) # Back to the Past/Odd Squad Needs You (Aired: June 21, 2016) # Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd/Failure to Lunch(Aired: June 23, 2016) # The O Team/Show Me the Money (Aired: June 27, 2016) # Flawed Squad/The Creature Whisperer (Aired: June 28, 2016) # Oscar Strikes Back (Aired: July 5, 2016) # Olympia's Day/Otis's Day(Aired: July 6, 2016) # And Then They Were Puppies/A Case of the Sillies (Aired: July 7, 2016) # Happy Halfiversary/Good Egg Bad Egg (Aired: July 8, 2016) # Night Shift/Put Me in Coach (Aired: July 11, 2016) # Extreme Cakeover/A Job Well Undone (Aired: November 7, 2016) # Three's Company/Behind Enemy Mimes (Aired: November 8, 2016) # Drop Gadget Repeat/20 Questions (Aired: November 9, 2016) # High Maintenance/Not OK Computer (Aired: November 10, 2016) # O is For Opposite/Agent Oksana's Kitchen Nightmares (Aired: March 20th, 2017) # Rookie Night/Who Let the Doug Out? (Aired: March 21st, 2017) # The Cherry On Top inator/Sir (Aired: March 22nd, 2017) # Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show/The Perfect Score (Aired July 17, 2017) # The Voice/Partner Problems (Aired July 18, 2017) # Oona and the Oonabots/The Ninja Situation (Aired July 19, 2017) # The Breakfast Club/Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent (Aired July 20, 2017) # Haunt Squad/Safe House in the Woods (Aired October 16, 2017) # Xs and Os/Dr. O No (Aired October 17, 2017) # Negative Town/License to Science (Aired October 18, 2017) # Two Agents and a Baby/Ocean and the Fly (Aired October 19, 2017) # Hands on a Desk Chair/There's No “O” in O-Bot (Aired: March 27, 2018) # Shapely University/Slow Day (Aired: March 28, 2018) # Villains In Need Are Villains Indeed/Happily Ever Odd (Aired: March 29, 2018) # Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way/New Jacket Required (Aired: June 11, 2018) # Deposit Slip-Up/Villains Always Win (Aired: June 18, 2018) # Other Olympia/Total Zeroes (Airing: June 25, 2018) # It Takes Goo to Make a Feud Go Right/Friends of Odd Squad (Airing: October 22, 2018) # Saving Agent Orson/The Scientist (Airing: October 22, 2018) # Who Is Agent Otis? (Airing: January 21, 2019) # Odds and Ends (Airing: January 21, 2019) Specials: Odd Squad: World Turned Odd (Aired January 15, 2018) Category:Future Releases Category:Episodes Category:Browse Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z